I'll Miss You
by TazortheYoot
Summary: What happens when a plan that sounds good turns out wrong? Read and you'll find out. Oneshot deathfic. Please R&R. No flames Please note this was written when I was 12 xD


Hey, it's me again!  
  
I don't have anything against Kim or anything, it's just that I've had this idea in my head, and I just had to make it into a fic before I drove myself insane. Heehee! :)  
  
Disclaimer: KP belongs to Disney  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ I'll Miss You ~*~  
  
Kim was on another mission with her best friend and sidekick, Ron. It was another one of Drakken's "take over the world attempts". Kim was fighting Shego while Ron was trying to find a way to deactivate Drakken's "Doominator". He finally found a self-destruct button. "KP! I found it!" He shouted to Kim, who was locked in serious combat. "Hurry up and push it!" she shouted in reply as she narrowly avoided being slashed by Shego. Ron pushed the button. "Self-destruct in 30 seconds. 29...28...27..." the machine's computer said. "Hurry up, Kim!" Ron shouted as he ran towards the door. "I'll be out as soon as I finish with Shego." she said as she delivered a punch to Shego's stomach.   
  
Ron continued to run, thinking that Kim was going to get out fine on her own. But little did he know the he was wrong. The computer kept counting down while Shego and Kim were still battling it out. "15...14...13..." Shego knew she had had to get out quickly, but with Kim there, she knew she had to think of something quick. Then it hit her. "9...8...7..." She grabbed Kim and tossed her hard into a wall. Kim hit the wall with such force that she was knocked unconscious. Shego quickly dashed out of the building.  
  
Outside Ron was waiting for Kim to emerge out of the building. Once he saw Shego come out, he something bad had happened. He was about to run back in to see if Kim was okay, but he stopped as he heard the final countdown. "3...2...1..." The building blew up in such an explosion that it was heart stopping. He watched in horror as the building toppled. He ran towards the rubble and began to dig. He knew Kim was trapped underneath the concrete, metal beams, and rocks. He kept digging for hours, until he felt what he acknowledged as an arm. He continued to shift piles of dirt and rocks until he uncovered Kim's limp body. Carefully, he lifted her into his arms. He noticed many cuts and bruises all over her body. She was bleeding hard.  
  
After he got her to a safer place than the pile of rubble, he searched her pockets, and pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade!" Ron shouted in a panicky voice. "Calm down. What's wrong?" "I-it's Kim…s-she was injured. I need an ambulance, quick!" Wade all of a sudden had a worried expression on his face. "I'll call one right away, Ron, just hold on." The screen went blank. Ron started to sob. He was afraid that the worst happened. He grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. But it was weak.   
  
In the distance he heard sirens. \\Great! They're here!// he thought as he saw the ambulance stop in front of him. Two medical assistants lifted Kim onto a stretcher. "Can I come?" Ron asked. "Sure, kid." One of them answered. They quickly rushed her to the nearest hospital.   
  
Ron waited silently and nervously in the waiting room. Finally a doctor came out. "Mr. Stoppable?" he asked. Ron stood up. "Yeah, that's me." "You can go see Ms. Possible. But she might not make it. We're not sure." Ron's eyes started to mist. "O-okay. Thank you." Ron walked into the room that Kim was in. Her eyes were closed. He walked up to her bed and sat in a chair next to it. He gently placed his hand on hers. Her eyes started to open slowly, and she turned her head towards Ron. She smiled weakly at him. "Hey." she said in a low voice. Ron smiled back. "So, h-how are ya?" he asked. "Been better. Thanks for getting me out of there." And with that she closed her eyes. The heart moniter attached to her went flat. Ron started to sob freely. He now knew that she was dead.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BWAAAAAAAAAAH! *sniffles* Sad, huh? *sniff* Please r-review. *grabs tissue and blows nose* No flames, please. 


End file.
